Cáncer
by Honey Blonde
Summary: "El cáncer es una enfermedad que te mata por dentro lentamente… A veces es impredecible y a veces es descubierta cuando ya demasiado tarde… ¿Pero que pasa cuando ese cáncer, esa enfermedad… es provocada por la persona que mas amas…? ¿Que pasa cuando quien debe protegerte se convierte en tu verdugo…?" ¿Podrías salvarte…?
1. Intro

Cáncer

By

Honey Blonde …

"_El cáncer es una enfermedad que te mata por dentro lentamente… A veces es impredecible y a veces es descubierta cuando ya demasiado tarde… ¿Pero que pasa cuando ese cáncer, esa enfermedad… es provocada por la persona que mas amas…? ¿Que pasa cuando quien debe protegerte se convierte en tu verdugo…?" _

_¿Podrías salvarte…? _

_Advertencias: Lemmon, Incesto, lenguaje obsceno; escenas de violencia._

_Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo utilizo dichos personajes sin fines de lucro sino con la intención de entretener. _

_Propiedad: La trama y la historia son mías. Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. No al "PLAGIO" _

_PD: No autorizo a "NADIE" a publicar esta historia (nada personal)_

_(Esta historia es "Cáncer" de "Butterfly Golden Blood" debido a que mi ordenador se traba, eh tenido que abrir una nueva cuenta)_


	2. Empezar desde Cero

Hola, buenas noches a todas las almas nocturnas, aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de Cáncer, espero que lo disfruten "no existe nada bueno ni malo, la mente humana es lo que lo hace ver así" William Shakespeare.

Publicación: Domingo, 01 de julio del 2012. a las 5:00 hs.

1

Empezar desde Cero

I

El frio se colaba por la rejilla del auto empeñando los cristales. Era una mañana gris que diagnosticaba lluvia en el pequeño condado de Renovo, Pensilvania.

Llevaban aproximadamente cuatro horas desde su última parada y le quedaban apenas unos pocos kilómetros para llegar a su destino; durante el trayecto del viaje el silencio hizo acto de presencia la mayoría del tiempo.

En el interior de la camioneta Ford sport negra se encontraba una familia, compuesta por una madre y sus dos hijos adolecentes; que viajaban desde Manhattan, New York hacia el que a partir de ahora seria su hogar.

La madre, una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años de piel blanca y ojos marrones oscuros con el cabello largo y liso de color negro azulado, se encontraba manejando las ultimas dos horas del viaje, a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, estaba su hijo mayor que había manejado las anteriores dos horas.

En la parte de atrás se encontraba sentada sobre el lado derecho del auto, su hija menor que miraba perdidamente el gran paisaje que asomaba por la ventana, la cual limpiaba de ves en cuando desempañándola.

Mikoto Haruno de Uchiha es una mujer sencilla y tranquila que ah tenido que luchar mucho para mantener a sus dos hijos desde la muerte de su difunto marido, Fugaku Uchiha. Ella al igual que los frutos de su vientre ha vivido momentos desbastadores, pero a pesar de todo han salido adelante.

Su hijo mayor, Sasuke, es él que la ah ayudado en todo, asumiendo prácticamente el lugar de su padre. Antiguamente Sasuke era un chico muy simpático, divertido y alegre, pero después de la tragedia que marco sus vidas, se ah convertido en una persona fría, distante, poco sociable y arrogante con apenas dieciséis años.

Su altura de un metro ochenta y cinco le da un porte de superioridad digna de respetar; sus ojos negros como la noche sin luna, llegan a ser temibles y su cabello negro azulado al igual que su madre, esta cortado de una forma rebelde como usan los jóvenes de hoy en día; poseedor de una piel blanca de rasgos finos y bien definidos que lo convierten en un imán para las mujeres y en un dios griego entre los humanos, cosa que no pasa desapercibido por estos.

Y en el asiento trasero perdida en su propio mundo, podemos contemplar a Sakura; la menor de la familia, con tan solo quince años; ella es una chica retraída y poco comunicativa que pasa poco tiempo con las personas; a diferencia de su hermano, Sakura es dulce y simpática como su mama, claro que esa faceta suya solo la conoces, cuando te has ganado su amistad.

Sakura es hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, tanto interiormente como exteriormente; de grandes ojos verdes y cabello largo, liso y rosa; cuya piel blanca, rasgos finos y delicados tan característicos en su familia, la hacen lucir como un ángel.

A pesar de medir un metro sesenta y nueve, tener un cuerpo apetitoso y bien desarrollado, Sakura no se considera hermosa ni siquiera linda; suele cubrir dicha belleza con ropas por lo menos dos talles más grandes que ella.

El cansador viaje llegaba a su fin y las casas típicas del lugar ya empezaban a ser más notorias; en las calles los niños jugaban entretenidamente y algunas familias parecían disfrutar del día a pesar del clima frio.

La camioneta detuvo su marcha enfrente de una casa blanca, sencilla pero linda. Detrás de esta estaciono un gran camión de mudanza con el nombre de la empresa a un costado.

–Hogar, dulce hogar –Corto el silencio la voz de Mikoto esperando respuesta de sus hijos, pero al no obtenerla, se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y bajo de la camioneta dispuesta a empezar con la mudanza. Sus hijos la imitaron bajando del automóvil.

–Bueno… les pediría que bajen las cosas con cuidado por favor –pidió Mikoto a los hombres de la mudanza mientras abría la puerta y les dejaba libre acceso.

Sin perder mas tiempo ella y sus hijos empezaron junto a los hombres, la dichosa tarea de desempacar, el tiempo empezó a correr y las horas a pasar, cuando ya estaban por terminar dos adolecentes de la misma edad que sus hijos empezaron a observar a la menor de la familia.

Sakura podía sentir la mirada de dichos chicos enzima de ella sin perderse detalle de nada, cosa que la empezaba a incomodar, a ella no le gustaba que los hombres la miraran así, de hecho lo detestaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo los miro detalladamente, ambos eran blancos y uno mas alto que otro, el mas alto debía medir lo mismo que su hermano, de hecho se le parecía bastante, solo que este tenia el cabello negro oscuro y mas corto; en cambio el otro chico mediría uno setenta y cinco como mucho, rubio de ojos azules, con un corte de pelo a lo back street boys.

–Hola –Saludo el rubio acercándose–. Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki –se presento–, soy tu vecino –le dijo señalando la casa del lado derecho con su pulgar izquierdo– y el es Sai –presento repitiendo la misma acción con su mano.

–Hola –saludo Sai.

–Hola, soy Sakura Uchiha –le dijo tendiendo la mano en saludo, apenas pudo saludar al rubio antes de que una voz la llamara.

– ¡Sakura! –la llamo su hermano con voz fría y molesta.

Sakura en un acto reflejo soltó la mano del rubio dando un respingo e instantáneamente retrocedió dos pasos ante la voz enojada y la mirada fulmínate que le mandaba su hermano mayor desde la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

Los dos chicos no pudieron más que fruncir el seño extrañados por el comportamiento del chico que parecía ser su hermano, porque no entendían porqué actuó de ese modo, si ellos solo habían saludado a su nueva vecina.

–Entra –ordeno Sasuke sin quitar la mirada intimidante de su hermana pequeña, la cual después de un breve adiós, se despidió de los chicos y a paso apresurado entro a la casa con la cabeza gacha, esquivando la mirada de su hermano.

Después de amenazar con la mirada a los dos jóvenes, los cuales fruncieron el seño molestos ante su actitud. Entro a su casa cerrando la puerta con bastante fuerza; tomo del brazo a la pequeña Sakura que se dirigía a las escaleras y sin darle tiempo, de manera brusca la estrello contra la pared haciendo que esta diera un gemido de dolor ante el contacto de su espalda con dicha pared.

La acóralo con su cuerpo ejerciendo un poco de presión para que no pudiera moverse y la miro directamente a los ojos. Sakura trago saliva ante la cercanía de su hermano y empezó a temblar como una hoja de papel.

– ¿Qué hacías con ellos? –pregunto Sasuke iracundo.

–Solo me saludaron –respondió Sakura tímidamente en un susurro.

–Solo me saludaron –imito Sasuke con burla y cara de desprecio–. Pues que sea la última vez que te acercas a ellos –advirtió– ¿me entendiste? –pregunto intimidantemente.

–S-si –Contesto nerviosa; podía sentir el cálido aliento de su hermano sobre su boca; se removió incomoda en su sitio– ¿hermano? –pregunto incomoda por la situación, su hermano no era de reaccionar así, tan imprudentemente– Madre –Informo cuando la escucho entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

Inmediatamente Sasuke la soltó y se alejo de ella en dirección a donde estaba su madre. Sakura en silencio lo imito entrando detrás de él. Se abraso a si misma, se sentía agobiada e incomoda además de sucia…

–Ya terminamos con todo, solo queda arreglar algunas cosas y poner otras en su lugar –comento Mikoto cansada.

–Hmp –fue la respuesta de Sasuke quien segundos después desapareció en dirección a su nuevo cuarto.

–Algunas cosas nunca cambian –Comento Mikoto para si misma después de la actitud de su hijo– ¿me ayudas? –Pregunto a su hija con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro que Sakura imito para asentir con la cabeza.

II.

Entro a su cuarto dando un portazo y se puso a caminar de esquina a esquina mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello en una actitud nerviosa « ¿Qué se suponía que hacia Sakura hablando con esos idiotas que no dejaban de comérsela con la mirada? ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de ello? ¡Claro que si! ». Solo lo hacia para cabrearlo y valla que lo consiguió.

Bufo molesto y se arrojo a la cama boca arriba mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Había actuado imprudentemente y él no era esa clase de persona, pero es que Sakura lo provoco, ella es la culpable por coquetear descaradamente con esos pajeros. Ese fue uno de los motivos por el cual se mudaron… Ella no dejaba de moverles el culo a todos los bastardos que la miraban y él no se podía contener, terminaba golpeándolos por verla y muchas veces termino detenido, pero a él no le importaba; no permitiría que nadie la toque.

Se suponía que las cosas cambiarían pero apenas habían llegado y ya estaba regalándose como gata en celo, hundió su cabeza en el colchón al pensar en eso ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no le había quedado claro? Pareciera que no, pero él tendría que recordárselo, si, hoy la castigaría por su conducta y le haría recordar…

III.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Sakura se dirigió a esta para abrirla y así averiguar quien era, ya que ellos no conocían a nadie en esa cuidad. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una chica de su misma edad, de ojos marrones oscuros y cabello castaño claro de corte careé por enzima de los hombros, piel blanca y muy bonita.

–Hola –Saludo con su mano la chica–. Te eh visto mientras descargabas las cosas y como soy tu vecina de enfrente pues… quise saludarte –Concluyo nerviosa.

–Hola… –Dijo Sakura dubitativa porque no sabia su nombre.

– ¡Matsuri! –aclaro esta rápidamente.

–Matsuri, yo soy Sakura, es un gusto conocerte –Continuo sonrientemente.

–Al contrario el gusto es todo mío –Dijo igual de feliz; un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellas, después de aquellas lindas palabras.

– ¿Quieres pasar? –Pregunto intentando romper el tenso ambiente.

–Claro –contesto tímida la castaña mientras entraba–. ¡Gauwww! Es más grande que mi casa –comento admirando el comedor.

–Si, a mí también me parece bastante grande… antes vivíamos en un departamento –Explico mientras se sentaban en el sillón de la sala–. Disculpa el desorden todavía no nos instalamos del todo –trato de excusarse por las cajas que yacían en el piso.

–No te preocupes, mi casa esta peor –dijo en broma haciendo que ambas rieran.

– ¿Quién era cariño? –pregunto Mikoto entrando al comedor, provocando que ambas adolecentes se pararan.

–Es nuestra vecina de enfrente mama –contesto Sakura educadamente y tras un "oh" de su madre se hizo la presentación.

–Matsuri, Mucho gusto señora –saludo la castaña tendiéndole la mano.

–Encantada de conocerte Matsuri y por favor llámame Mikoto –correspondió el saludo con su mano–. Bien… cariño me tengo que ir, me llamaron del trabajo y debo presentar unos papeles de mi trasferencia –explico sacando la llave del auto de su bolso–. Nos vemos, se cuidan y dile a tu hermano que no se meta en problemas ¿si? –pidió con suplica–, a ti te hace mas caso; un gusto conocerte Matsuri y ven cuando quieras, Chau –se despidió desapareciendo por la puerta.

–Que simpática que es tu mama –comento.

–Si, ella es muy buena –Corroboró Sakura con una sonrisa.

– ¿De que trabaja? –pregunto tomando asiento.

–Es asistente social –contesto imitando a la castaña y tomando asiento enfrente de esta–, la trasfirieron desde New York.

– ¡New York! –Exclamo emocionada–. ¿Son de New York?

–Si, específicamente de Manhattan –contesto sonriente.

– ¿Y que se siente ser de la gran manzana? –pregunto con los ojos brillantes.

–Pues… no es la gran cosa, muchos autos, muchos ruidos, en fin aquí es muy silencioso –contesto estresada, a ella no le gustaba hablar de su antiguo hogar…

–Y muy aburrido –Dijo Matsuri desanimada–, aquí todo es muy tranquilo.

–Pues yo prefiero eso a que la alocada ciudad –afirmo muy segura Sakura. Odiaba New York allí empezó todo…

– ¿Y porque alguien de la gran ciudad, se muda a un pueblucho como este? –pregunto confundida, si fuera por ella jamás se hubiera cambiado la gran ciudad por este pueblucho.

–Bueno… necesitábamos un cambio –Dijo Sakura, dio un suspiro y continúo–. Veras hace dos años que mi papa falleció en un accidenté automovilístico –Dijo con tristeza.

–Oh… lo siento –se disculpo por su imprudencia.

–No te preocupes, no sabias además fue hace mucho. La cuestión es que, fue un gran shock para nosotros y nuestras vidas se desequilibraron un poco… –dijo con la mirada pérdida–. Pensamos que podríamos salir adelante paro no fue así, mi madre tuvo que tomar doble turno y casi nunca estaba en casa… así que solo éramos mi hermano y yo… y él nunca se dejaba de meterse en problemas… así que nuestra mama decidió que era mejor comenzar en otra parte donde tuviera que trabajar menos para mantenernos igual y de ese modo pasar mas tiempo con nosotros… ¿ Y que mejor que un pueblo lejos de tanto ruido? –Dijo tratando de sonreír–. Como ella dijo empezar desde cero…

–Pues me alegro por ustedes y espero que les salga todo bien –dijo la castaña deseándole buena suerte.

Ambas empezaron a charlar mas abiertamente, mas Matsuri que Sakura que se la pasaba oyendo a esta; se dieron cuenta que tenían mucho en común; Matsuri le conto su historia, que vivía con su abuela Chiyo y su hermano mayor Sasori que ya tenia veintiún años e iba a cuarto de la universidad de Columbia y lo veían todos los veranos. Por otra parte acá tenía a sus primos Gaara de la misma edad, Temari de dos años mayor que ella y Kankuro de tres, que viven con su tío y tío de ella también, ya que la madre de ellos murió cuando nació Gaara y su padre cuando él tenia siete años en un accidenté de caza.

–Pequeña, me voy –Informo su hermano interrumpiendo la conversación.

–Mama dijo que no te metieras en problemas –Regaño Sakura.

–Hmp –expreso restándole importancia y entonces miro a Matsuri seriamente, la cual se sonrojo.

–Ella es Matsuri, la vecina de enfrente –informo Sakura después de notar la mirada de su hermano y como la chica se sonrojaba…

Sasuke la ignoro olímpicamente y se acerco a su hermana para darle un beso en la mejilla y discretamente susurrarle al oído –Mama llamo y dijo que no vendrá hasta pasadas las diez de la noche, así que desaste de ella –dijo refiriéndose a Matsuri y sin esperar respuesta, ni saludar a la castaña se fue de la casa.

Sakura se ruborizo ante estas palabras, ella sabia bien que significaban… respiro profundamente bajando su rubor y se dio vuelta mirando a Matsuri que parecía tener pintado los cachetes de rojo. La seriedad se formo en su rostro.

–Matsuri –la llamo captando la atención de esta–. Aléjate de mi hermano, él no es lo que parece –le aconsejo seriamente, confundiendo a la pobre chica que no salía del shock de a ver visto a ese adonis que tenia por vecino.

IV.

El reloj de la cocina marcaban las seis de la tarde y ella acababa de terminar de guardad todos los vasos en la alacena, hacia aproximadamente una hora que había técnicamente echado a Matsuri con la escusa de seguir guardando algunas cosas.

Desde que su hermano se fue no tuvo noticias de él, de eso hacían ya tres horas; pero sabia que él vendría, siempre lo hacia… No pudo evitar pensar en lo que les dijo su madre "esto es bueno para nosotros, será como empezar desde cero" había dicho la muy ingenua; tal vez podrían mudarse de cuidad pero las cosas no cambiarían del todo, no mientras el mal viviera con ellas…

Escucho la puerta principal abrirse para luego cerrarse con un ruido firme dejando escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose, tembló de cuerpo entero ante la verdad eminente, no podía escapar, hiciera lo que hiciera no tendría escapatoria…

Apoyo sus manos en la mesa y las cerro en un puño conteniendo toda su ira; no supo en que momento unas manos la abrazaron por la cintura y la presionaron contra un pecho firme y trabajado, que tantas veces había tocado… pudo sentir su aliento en su nuca erizándole la piel, pudo sentir sus fríos labios depositando suave y cortos besos en su cuello… y como siempre cerró sus ojos ante la potente sensación que le recorría el cuerpo, cerró sus ojos deseando evitar lo que pasaba, deseando que no fuera real… pero lo era.

_ –Sa-ku-ra… _–Le susurro en el oído con vos ronca– _amor…_ –Dijo soltando su aliento caliente en su oído provocando que un escalofrió le recorriera la columna vertebral– _Te extrañe…_ –afirmo ansioso mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja de forma excitante.

Esas manos grandes y frías bajaron desde su vientre plano hasta sus muslos para volver a subir por dentro de su pollera, tacando su delicada piel deteniéndose en el elástico de su ropa interior, provocándole un leve respingo...

Sin pudor alguno tiro de el haciendo que la prenda callera al piso en un ruido seco. Dirigió una de sus fuertes manos masculinas a la pequeña pubis de ella internándose en su interior para empezar a jugar con su pequeño botón.

Los movimientos eran lentos y tortuosos pero tan exquisitos que podían engañas hasta a él mas astuto y convencerlo de suicidarse; mientras la respiración chocaba con su cuelo produciéndole descargas eléctricas, esa habilidosa mano aumenta su ritmo con movimientos circulares, excitándola cada vez mas e hinchando su pequeño botón, aprovechando para ejercer presión sobre este.

Sin aviso introdujo de forma brusca dos dedos en su pequeña y apretada cavidad, obligándola a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de su amante y morderse el labio evitando que un gemido vergonzoso escapara.

–_Estas tan mojadita… _–Afirmo sacando sus dedos de la apretada cavidad para llevárselos a su boca y degustarlos ambiciosamente–. _Solo para mi ¿verdad? –_Esa pregunta sonó mas como una afirmación, Inconscientemente Sakura contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza–. _Claro que si, pequeña… –_Afirmo al tiempo que la tomaba de las caderas y la daba vuelta.

–_Sasuke-Kun… –_Dijo la suave voz de Sakura, mirando a su hermano a los ojos y permitiéndose perderse en la profundidad de su oscuridad.

Sasuke la beso con ansia y necesidad, estos días no había podido estar junto a ella y la extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba sus besos dulces, sus caricias tímidas y tiernas, sus gemidos que eran música para sus oídos, extrañaba sentirse dentro de ella, extrañaba sentirse uno…

Besó esos tiernos y blandos labios introduciendo su lengua en su interior, explorando por completo esa dulce cavidad con gusto a cerezas, cerezas que su hermanita menor vivía comiendo; su lengua se topo con la de su hermana y empezó la danza al ritmo de sus propias excitaciones…

La tomo de las caderas y la deposito en la mesa de la cocina acomodándose entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarla, sus hábiles manos le quitaron la enorme ramera azul para arrojarla el piso; tomando entre sus palmas los pechos perfectos de su hermana, cabían a la perfección en sus hambrientas manos, con fuerza apretó sus senos sacándole así el primer gemido de placer a su pequeña hermanita…

Sus besos fueron bajando hasta su blanquecino cuello, donde se entretuvo dejándole su marca, para que todos sepan que ella le pertenece… aunque no sepan a quien…tras haber cumplido su objetivo, con su lengua degusto el sabor de la sudorosa piel mientras con una de sus manos se desasía del molesto corpiño…

Sus senos ni tan grandes ni tan chicos quedaron a la vista de los hambrientos ojos de su hermano mayor, quien se complacía con la vista de los hermosos pechos blancos y de excitados pezones rosados; con demencia se llevo uno a su boca, lamiéndolo, chupándolo y con su mano libre masajeaba el otro…

Los gemidos de Sakura se hacían cada vez más notorios excitando a Sasuke, aumentando el bulto en su pantalón e incomodándolo, un gemido ronco salió de su garganta al sentir tanta incomodidad. Con su mano empezó a pellizcar el pequeño pezón hasta ponerlo duro y con sus dientes mordió el otro sacándole a Sakura un pequeño gritito… cosa que lo descontrolo.

Se separo de su hermana y se quito la remera que corrió la misa suerte que la anterior, apenas lo hizo los ojos verdes de su hermana se perdieron en el cuerpo musculoso que poseía, lo recorría con la vista, desde sus brazos fuertes y marcados hasta la endemoniada tabla de lavar que poseía…

Tomo las pequeñas manos de su hermana y la dirigió hacia su obsesión dejando que sus tímidas manos lo recorrieran, cuadro por cuadro, línea por línea estremeciéndolo, como le gustaba que ella lo tocara de esa manera…

Saco del bolcillo del pantalón un pequeño sobre y lo sujeto con los dientes mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo bajaba junto con sus bóxers dejando libre de su cautiverio a su potente erección, dura y caliente, cuyas pequeñas venas latían pidiendo ser atendidas con urgencia…

Abrió el pequeño sobre plateado y con rapidez se coloco el preservativo, se acomodo entre las piernas de su hermana y delicadamente se fue hundiendo en su interior mientras la volvía a besar apasionadamente.

Espero unos momentos a que el menudo cuerpo de su hermana se acostumbrara a su intromisión y empezó con los movimientos, cogiendo un ritmo adictivo, con ambas manos sujetaba la cadera de Sakura mientras se hundía más profundamente en ella.

– _¡Ah!.. ¡Ah!... ¡Sasuke…Kun! –_Los gemidos de placer escapaban de su boca sin permiso, sintiéndolo entrar y salir en un constante vaivén. Tenía cerrados sus ojos evitando mirarlo y así acrementar un poco la culpa que le carcomía por dentro; ella sabia que esto era pecado, que era uno de los peores tabú que existía, pero por más que intentara no sentir nada, no podía evitarlo… era humana y mentiría si digiera que no lo disfrutaba… pero ella no tenia otra opción… él era su enfermedad, Sasuke era como el cáncer, atacaba silencioso y lo descubrías cuando ya era demasiado tarde para salvarte, condenándote a una muerte segura….

El teléfono empezó a sonar insistentemente, obligando a Sakura a tener que atender… apenas pudo apretar el botón cuando sintió que Sasuke la envestía con más fuerza, más profundamente, con más rudeza, obligándola a gemir más fuerte y sin control…

– ¿Sasuke? –Preguntaron al otro lado de la línea–. Valla… apenas llegas y ya estas cogiendo y yo que te llamaba para saber como estabas –Comento la persona al otro lado de la línea que oía fuerte y claro los gemidos de Sakura sin llegar a distinguir que provenían de ella– oye, que mal amigo eres… deja a la puta con la que estas cogiendo y contéstale a tu amigo ¿no? –No obtuvo mas que un rugido como respuesta de Sasuke al haber llamado a su hermanita puta, claro que el chico lo entendió de otra forma–, esta bien entiendo, no quieres que te moleste… solo llamaba para decirte que Kin me pidió tu numero de teléfo… - no pudo terminar porque Sakura había cortado la comunicación.

Frunció el ceño molesta por haber escuchado aquel nombre, ese era uno de los motivos por los que se habían mudado y no quería recordarlo, menos en ese momento; miro a Sasuke y este tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, mientras no dejaba de penetrarla salvajemente « ¡maldito! ». Lo había hecho apropósito…

La obligo a tumbarse sobre la mesa y se recostó sobre ella aumentando las envestidas de una forma bestial, besándola sin control; tan bruscamente que provocaba dolor, se alejo un poco y le observo el rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus labios hinchados por la demanda del beso, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boquita estaba abierta para intentar respirar, sin dejar de gemir…

Si, era un enfermo, él lo sabía ¿Cómo una persona podía sentirse bien al observar el rostro de placer que tenia su hermana a ser cogida por uno mismo? Lo cierto es que a él le encantaba verla así, retorciéndose de placer y gimiendo para él mientras sus unas le arañaban la espalda…

–_Tenia que castigarte, pequeña… hoy te… te portaste… muy mal…_ –le susurro entrecortadamente al oído, sin detener el ritmo de las desenfrenadas penetraciones–. _¿Eres mía? –_Le pregunto con voz ronca, recordándole ¿Quién era su dueño? –. _Contesta –_Exigió al no recibir respuesta–. _¿De quien eres? –_Pregunto en el momento que le daba una fuerte envestida casi llegando a la entrada de su útero…

– _¡TUYA!_ –Grito segada por el placer que su propia sangre la causaba…

Elevo las caderas se su hermana y las saco de la mesa dejándolas en el aire, para envestirla tan fuerte que le provocaba un exquisito dolor en su pequeña vagina, tan apretada y caliente como a él le gustaba…

Con sus caderas en el aire y su espalda apoyada en la mesa, empezó a sentir como sus paredes interiores se contraían apresando el gran pene de su hermano, estaba por llegar al cielo o mejor dicho al infierno…

–_Ya casi… pequeña _–le informo su hermano que sentía que la pequeña Sakura estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo–. _Córrete para mi… hermanita… –_Al decir esas palabras una ola de placer la invadió por completo, teniendo un bestial orgasmo…

– _¡SASUKE-KUN! –_Grito con fuerza mientras arqueaba su espalda…

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia al ser él quien la hizo llegar de esa forma; un par de embestidas más y podía sentir que su momento se aceraba, así que se hundió mas adentro de ella, si es que eso era posible…

–_Me corro… _–aviso sintiendo su tan ansiado orgasmo_–. ¡Sakura! –_Gimió roncamente mientras llegaba al clímax…

Se dejo caer enzima de su hermana mientras ambos intentaban regularizar sus respiraciones las cuales eran el único sonido en la bacía casa, el silencio era pesado pero a la ves, tranquilo; ninguno de los dos se movió…

–_Te amo… pequeña –_le dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos después de unos breves instantes en el que ninguno hablo.

Sakura podía sentir como las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas « ¡era un monstruo! ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? ». Las tibias manos de Sasuke limpiaban las escurridizas lágrimas que caían en silencio…

–_Te amo… Saku –_volvió a decir sin apartar su oscura mirada de sus verdes ojos.

–_Quítate… por favor… Sasuke-Kun –_Pidió conteniendo su llanto_._

Sasuke suspiro cansado y se salió de ella, apartándose y dejándola libre. Sakura rápido y torpemente tomo su ropa y subió a las escaleras hacia su cuarto; necesitaba bañarse, se sentía sucia…

En cuanto a él, se vistió tranquilamente después de haber tirado el cordón en el tacho de basura de la cocina. Sabía que su hermana estaba mal y sabia cuanto la dañaba haciendo esto… pero él la amaba y no podía imaginarse una vida sin poder tocarla…

No importaba… mañana la haría sonreír de nuevo, siempre era lo mismo, ella entristecía por tener que hacer el amor… y después cuando él le demostraba cuanto la quería, ella le sonreía radiantemente…

Y le había preparado una gran sorpresa que le gustaría mucho, por algo le había llevado toda la tarde… pero la verdadera sorpresa le llevaría mínimo una semana, claro que valía la pena solo por verla sonreír…

V.

Su cuerpo descansaba en la bañera llena de agua, su mirada estaba perdida en la cristalina agua; no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, en la misma posición, escuchando el silencio que era interrumpido por frecuentes gotas que caían de la cañilla de dicha bañera…

Iría al infierno… era una pecadora, había cometido incesto ¡por dios! ¿Qué prensaría su padre si estuviera vivo? ¿Cómo llego a esto? ¿Cómo permitió que esto ocurriera? Lo recordaba… no tubo otra opción…

Sintió su mirada enzima de ella, era increíble como podía sentirlo a metros de distancia… levanto la cabeza y lo miro; allí estaba, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y recostado sobre el marco de la puerta mirándola fijamente.

–Mama llego y ya calenté la comida –Informo–. Baja a comer –Ordeno sin moverse del lugar.

Sakura lo miraba esperando a que se marchara para poder salir del la bañera y vestirse, dado a que se encontraba como dios la trajo al mundo; empezó a incomodarse al tener la certeza que su hermano no se iría de ahí…

– ¿Qué esperas? –pregunto Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

Sintió como sus mejillas ardían ante el cinismo de su hermano y muy nerviosamente salió de la bañera. Sasuke la recorría con la mirada descaradamente, pasando por sus muslos torneados, su plano vientre y sus pechos firmes para situarse en su pequeña y depilada pubis, ya que él le exigió que se depilara…

Sakura intento ignorarlo y se dirigió al lavago para mojarse la cara con agua fría y a si desaparecer un poco su sonrojo, cuando sintió las manos de su hermano contorneando su figura desde sus muslos hasta sus pequeños hombros…

Se estremeció el sentir como Sasuke deposito un beso en su nuca para luego oler su aroma, cerró sus ojos dejándose sentir…

–Sasuke-Kun… mama esta esperándonos –Dijo intentando romper el momento.

–Apresúrate –Ordeno Sasuke después de depositar otro beso en su cuello marcado por sus chupones… y así desaparecer del baño del cuarto de su hermanita…

Sakura se miro al espejo, soltando el aire de golpe; miro las marcas moradas en su nivelo cuello– ¡genial! –se quejo sabiendo que ahora tendría que cubrirse el dichoso cuello…

VI.

La cena había transcurrido en silencio tranquilamente, habían comido comida descongelada dado a que todavía no estaban instalados del todo. Mientras su madre limpiaba la mesa Sakura guardaba los platos y vasos recién lavados.

Mikoto se disponía a tirar los restos a la basura cuando abrió el tacho y se quedo impactada ante lo que vio, en el tacho de la basura estaba el condón que Sasuke había usado…

– ¡Sasuke! –Llamo furiosa–. ¿Cuánta veces te dije que no traigas a mujerzuelas para tener sexo en esta casa? –pregunto indignada.

–Acabamos de llegar, todavía no me lo has dicho –contesto en broma el muchacho–. Además no eh traído a nadie –Finalizo restándole importancia al asunto.

– ¡No me tomes por estúpida Sasuke! –Prácticamente grito Mikoto, furiosa por la hipocresía de su hijo– ¡hay un condón en el tacho de basura!

Apenas termino de decir eso, el ruido de un vaso estrellándose contra el suelo interrumpió la discusión. Madre e hijo miraron hacia el lugar de donde se produjo dicho ruido y vieron a una Sakura pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos, quien se acacho enseguida a recoger los restos del vaso que quedaron esparcidos por el suelo.

– ¿Ves lo que provocas? –Pregunto Mikoto con la vista fija en su hijo–. Ten respeto por esta casa, al menos ten respeto por tu hermana –Finalizó enojada.

–No la metas en esto –Dijo Sasuke con los dientes apretados por la furia ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que él no quería a su hermana?

– ¿Es que no te das cuenta que esto no es un tema para ella? –Pregunto Mikoto–. ¿acaso quieres que vuelva a ocurrir lo de New York?

– ¡Claro que no! –La voz de Sasuke salió tan fría que asusto a su propia madre.

–Entonces… no co-cometas los mismos errores –pidió Mikoto con la voz un poco vacilante; es que su hijo tenía una presencia tan amenazadora que cuando se enojaba ni siquiera ella se atrevía a enfrentársele, la única que lo había hecho fue Sakura… en aquella ocasión…

–Hmp –Fue lo último que dijo Sasuke desapareciendo de la cocina…

– ¡Sakura! –La llamo su mama arrodillándose al lado de su hija que la miro intrigada–. Te cortaste –Le informo al ver su mano sangrando al cortarse con un pedazo de vidrio.

La joven de hebras rosadas, levanto su mano viendo la pequeña herida en su dedo medio por la cual brotaba un hilo de sangre; no lo había sentido… estaba tan pendiente de la conversación de su madre con su hermano que no se había dado cuenta que se corto con el vidrio del antiguo vaso ¿Qué le pasaba? El miedo de ser descubierta era tanto que no imaginaba como actuaria si eso se llegara a descubrir…

VII.

Entro a su cuarto dispuesta a dormir profundamente, hoy había sido un largo día y estaba cansada, tanto físicamente como mentalmente y pensar que mañana tendría que enfrentarse al nuevo colegio no la ayudaba en nada.

Cerro la puerta con traba para asegurarse que su hermano no la valla a visitar esa noche como suele hacer siempre… Mañana afrontaría las consecuencias de su rebeldía pero hoy estaba demasiado agotada ¡su madre casi los descubre! Bueno… no del todo, ya que jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza que sus dos hijos comenten incesto…

Se recostó en la mullida cama y rezo un ave maría pidiendo perdón por el gran pecado que había cometido esta tarde en la cocina, pensar en ello la hacia sonrojarse de vergüenza…

Con la culpa carcomiéndola, cerro sus ojos entregándose a Morfeo, sabiendo que esa noche ningún demonio poseería su cuerpo…

.

.

.

By Honey Blonde…

.

.

.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

.

¿Reviews?

.

.

.

los invito a pasar por mi otro fic Imperfecta...


End file.
